The Kitten
by Star Mirage
Summary: The entire Hanamichi's day was very unlucky because a black cat had crossed his way. The redhead wanted to take a revenge on the black creature, but... was turned into one himself. It's a big chance to penetrate Rukawa's house! HanaRu/RuHana!
1. part 1

> # **The Kitten**
> 
> by[Star Mirage][1]
> 
> _Disclaimer - Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.   
Author's note: I'm very grateful to Patty Nixon for her proofreading the fic and the valued comments._
> 
> **Part One**
> 
> It all started because of a cat. The black cat. And this black cat was crossing one famous Tensai's way. 
> 
> "Hey, you! Stop! Don't cross my way!" the latter cried out, stopping sharply. "Halt, stupid pet!"
> 
> But the black cat, with a wag of its tail, just sped up. Only when it had reached the opposite side of the street did it stop, sit down and looked at the red-head impertinently.
> 
> Boiling with anger, Hanamichi strewed various curses and damnations on the cat. . . But. . . With a sense of fulfilled duty, the black cat rose up, stretched itself and ran leisurely away.
> 
> Hanamichi was furious. Today just didn't start out right. First at all, he overslept. Then there was that cat that intentionally (in Hanamichi's opinion) crossed his path, when Hanamichi was running for dear life to get to school in time. Because he has a test in the first class today. . .
> 
> And now. . . What he should do now? If he makes a detour, he will be all the more late.
> 
> Hanamichi made his decision. Cursing the black cat, he continued on his way, crossing the line that wasdrawn fatefully across his way.
> 
> * * * *
> 
> His whole day was very unlucky because of that black cat. In other words, his day was screwed.
> 
> Hanamichi was late to school and he failed the test. Then he realized that he forgot his money at home, so to have lunch, he reluctantly had to borrow a few yen. Then he had a fight with the gang that had a problem with him and his Gundan for a long time already. Unfortunately, there wasn't any trace of Sakuragi's Gundan around, so he had to deal with the gang by himself. Then, during the basketball practice, he had his usual fight with Rukawa, but with an unusual result. Rukawa beat him to a pulp. Besides that, Gori carped at the poor Tensai more than usual and he forced Hanamichi to clear up the gym with one of his teammates on duty, and it was none other than that stupid kitsune. . .
> 
> The reason of all his misfortunes, Hanamichi considered (not unreasonably), was that black cat that had met him that morning.
> 
> "I hate black cats. I hate all cats!" the red-head boy muttered, going home. 
> 
> As if to spite the poor Tensai, the black cat (an exact copy of the matutinal spiteful creature) ran out on the road before the red-head boy. Seeing the reason for all his misfortunes that day, Hanamichi bursted up.
> 
> "Stand still, you stupid cat! Don't do it again to me! Don't or I'll kill you!"
> 
> Startled by the burning in those dark, green eyes, the cat stopped for a moment, and then it did the same thing as the morning black cat. Namely, it ran across the road before the boy. Savagely swinging his bag, Hanamichi rushed after cat.
> 
> "I'll kill you, bastard! Once I get my hands on you, I'll kill you!"
> 
> Enveloped in the passion of the pursuit, Hanamichi didn't notice the suspicious actions of the cat, who stopped from time to time and waited for the red-head boy's approach, before running further. Running after the teasing pet, Hanamichi also paid no attention to his surroundings. Only after leaping a fence, did the red-head find out, that he is in one of the urban parks.
> 
> The sparse lanterns along the walkways, gave unreliable light, lighting mystical fires in eyes of the cat, who was sitting nearby. Well, these eyes were the basic guide by which Hanamichi found his adversary. Having thrown his bag on the grass, and crept cautiously up to the cat, Hanamichi smirked. 
> 
> Jump. . .
> 
> "Gotcha!" joyfully exclaimed Hanamichi, feeling the warm fur under his hands.
> 
> At the next moment, he got a hard thwack to the head.
> 
> "Get your filthy hands off me, pervert!"
> 
> Hanamichi lifted his eyes and discovered, that instead of the cat, he held in his hands a thin girl in a black furry jacket and black jeans. Hanamichi drooped his jaw.
> 
> "Take your filthy hands of me!" the strange girl repeated, adding another thwack to the poor Tensai's head.
> 
> Hanamichi did as he was told. He let her go and flopped down on the grass with shock. The girl gracefully shook off her clothes and looked angrily at the redhead boy.
> 
> "Why do you hate the cats so much that you even wanted to kill me?" her green eyes gleamed in dim light wrathfully. "Do you think it's so easy to be a cat? Let's see what you'll say when you become the one of us!"
> 
> Perplexed, Hanamichi stared at the girl, not understanding what she was talking about. 
> 
> Meanwhile, the girl raised her arms up and uttered, "I, Miamoor - the Queen of the black cats, foredoom you, Sakuragi Hanamichi, to take on a cat form for three days!" 
> 
> She clapped her hands, and then banged Hanamichi on his forehead. Surprised, he flopped down on his back. Only upon rising, did he think of how this strange girl knew his name. He asked her about that, but instead of the words only a meow sound came from his mouth.
> 
> "What the --" Hanamichi wanted to say, but again he heard 'meow'. 
> 
> After rising up from the grass, he looked at himself and . . . fainted.
> 
> **~ TBC ~**
> 
> **© Star Mirage, 2000 **

   [1]: mailto:stmirage@crosswinds.net



	2. part 2

> # **The Kitten**
> 
> by[Star Mirage][1]
> 
> _Disclaimer - Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.   
Author's note: Very big "thanks" to Patty Nixon for correcting my "not so good" english gramma. ^_~ Any comments are welcome!_
> 
> **Part Two**
> 
> 15 minutes later, Hanamichi recovered. Lying on his back, he tried to remember what had happened before . . . Feeling easy dizziness, he opened his eyes and gave a fearful cry. There was VERY big head of the strange girl -Miamoor- looming above of him.
> 
> "Wow, what weak nerve you have!" she said, picking him up in her hands.
> 
> Hanamichi came to life instantly. Hissing and growling, he tried to escape from her grasp.
> 
> '*Hissing* and *growling*? Eh?' Hanamichi threw a distrustful glance at himself and almost fainted again.
> 
> Red kitten. Yes, now he was a red kitten about half a year old. Totally red to the tip of his tail . . .
> 
> "Don't worry," as if having read his mind, the girl said. "I changed you into a cat form not, not for a whole life, but only for three days. It's all for you to learn what kind of life we have."
> 
> The kitten mewed angrily. 'It's easy to her to say *don't worry*. But what about my parents? They will go creazy about my absence!'
> 
> "Oh, I forgot about your family! Sorry!" The girl exclaimed, having understood his anger. "Wait a second, I'll take care of the situation."
> 
> She put the kitten onto the grass and took a cell-phone from her pocket. After dialing someone's number, the girl cleared her throat and, excellently simulating Hanamichi's voice, she said, "Yes, mom, it's me . . . No, I'm fine..."
> 
> Very shocked, Hanamichi stared as the girl speaks to HIS mother, using HIS voice.
> 
> "Yeah, all is well . . . I'm just gooing stay at my friend's house for the next three days . . . What? Yeah, we need to finish a school project by the end of this weekend . . . Thanks, mom . . . Bye!"
> 
> With a contented smile, she hid the cell-phone in her pocket.
> 
> "Well, now everything is all right. They will not be worried about you. So for these next three days, you can devote your time to research a cat's life. Well, that's all. Bye!"
> 
> The girl turned and took a step away from him, then she stopped and added over her shoulder, "And don't forget to came here in three days, if you wish to be a human again." 
> 
> She waved her hand and . . . disappeared. There was a black cat in her place. The cat waved its tail and quickly run away into the night.
> 
> Hanamichi, now in the form of a red kitten, thoughtfully sat on the grass and considered where he should go and what he should do now . . .
> 
> * * * *
> 
> His stomach growled, in want of food. Hanamichi hadn't had dinner yet, and the sounds from his belly reminded to him of that.
> 
> A hungry kitten. Alone in the middle of night park . . .
> 
> After some time, he headed where his feet took him. And although he perfectly saw in darkness, due to the cat night sight, that did not help him much. The point is that everything around was big. No, rather VERY big as compared with his current height. But Hanamichi persistently went forward. In his condition it was difficult to be guided in any environment, because his point of view as a kitten differed very much from the point of view of a tall boy . . .
> 
> Hanamichi sighed. There were so many sounds around him. The kitten's instinct told him, that some of them can be dangerous to a kitten. And still, Hanamichi went forward.
> 
> 'What should I do now? Where shall I go? I can't go home because my mother don't like cats . . . Youhei? No. As I remember he's allergic to cats . . . Shit . . .'
> 
> Some time after, Hanamichi heard a sound. This sound came from the same park he was in. So with curiosity, the red kitten moved in the direction of that sound.
> 
> "It sounds very similar to--"
> 
> Hanamichi had no time to finish his thought, because the grass had moved before him, and then a huge ball stopped near his nose. The huge basketball. The red kitten's hair rose upright. Hissing with fear, Hanamichi stared at this obstacle, which had suddenly appeared in his way. 
> 
> Some hands reached after the ball and their owner arose in Hanamichi's field of vision.
> 
> Rukawa Kaede . . .
> 
> **~ TBC ~**
> 
> **© Star Mirage, 2000 **

   [1]: mailto:stmirage@crosswinds.net



	3. part 3

Kitten - by Star Mirage

> **The Kitten**
> 
> by[Star Mirage][1]
> 
> _Disclaimer - Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.   
Author's note: Well, I think this part are a bit dry. In it I just wanted to show another side of Rukawa's character. . . So Rukawa id OOC here. Well, I promise that the next part (it will be the last part of the fic) will be more expressive. As always any comments are welcome! And, I'm sorry about mistakes, the fic unedited yet. ^_^;;_
> 
> **Part Three**
> 
> Rukawa reached after the ball, then abruptly stopped, noticing the fearfull kitten. 
> 
> "Don't worry little one," he said. "I'll not hurt you."
> 
> 'Huh?' marveled Hanamichi. 'Was there gentlenes in Rukawa's voice or I just imagined it?'
> 
> While Hanamichi was woundering, Rukawa picked the kitten up in his arms. Hanamichi hissed angrily and tryed to scratch him, but the dark-haired boy didn't let him go. Instead of it, Rukawa stroked carefully the cat's neck and the place behind its ears. The kitten relaxed momentally under his tender touches.
> 
> 'These stupid cat's instincts!' Hanamichi reviled at his current form. 'Am I in the stupid kitsune's arms?! I should kill myself, when I become the human again...'
> 
> Meantime, gently caressing the kitten's back, Rukawa demanded, "Whose are you? Where are your owners? Are you hungry?"
> 
> The last question caught the red Tensai's attention and the kitten lifted its head up, looking at the tall boy.
> 
> "Mew?"
> 
> To the big Hanamichi's surprise, Rukawa gently smiled, "So you are hungry. Well, let's go to my house and I'll feed you."
> 
> The kitten stirred nerviously within the grasp. Rukawa sighed.
> 
> "Come with me, if you want. But if your owners are waiting for you . . ." Rukawa didn't finished his sentence, he just put the red kitten on the grass. "It's up to you. So, will you come with me?"
> 
> Still shocked with Rukawa's volubility with *him*, even when he was in this cat form, Hanamichi reminded to stand as a pole. Rukawa picked up his basketball and gestured to the kitten, "Let's go".
> 
> And Hanamichi went. Because he was very hungry. Besides, he desided that he needed to sleep somewhere and he didn't wish to stay outside in the cold night.
> 
> Having got away from the hight grass onto the even surface of the court, Hanamichi trotted after his fox-eyed archenemy.
> 
> * * * *
> 
> A doggish bowwow sounded from not so far away. Hissing with fear, the kitten climbed up the top of Rukawa's head in a trice, using the boy as a tree. Scratched, Rukawa just smiled. He carefully took the red kitten off his head and tucked the pet into his jacket.
> 
> "Don't worry little one. I don't let those dogs to touch you."
> 
> Soon, surrounded by heat and attention, the red kitten relaxed and took a nap, snuggling inside Rukawa's jacket.
> 
> The fox-eyed boy directed toward his home.
> 
> * * * *
> 
> Hanamichi was woken up by a clinking of keys, when Rukawa opened his front door. The kitten hung his head out off the jacket and looked aroung with big interest. Hanamichi never had chanse to be in the kitsune's apartment. 
> 
> Meantime, Rukawa took off his shoes and went in the livingroom. He put his sport-bag on the sofa, then he directed toward the kitchen.
> 
> 'No *tadaima*?' Hanamichi noticed. 'Is there nobody at home? In such time? Does he lives alone?'
> 
> Hanamichi's thoughts were cut when the dark-haired boy carefully put his little red guest on a chair. 
> 
> "Well, what I can treat you with?" asked Rukawa, peeking in his refrigerator. "Here are milk, sushi and curry rice, that I prepared yesterday. What do you chose?"
> 
> 'You prepared?! By yourself?!' The kitten jumped down from the chair and walked up to the refrigerator. 
> 
> He peeked into it and was surprised. The refrigerator was full with the foodstuffs that were set neatly within it. The kitten rose on his hind legs and smelt about. His attention was drew to the pan that stand in front of him. Very tasty smell came from it. The kitten lifted his head and looked at Rukawa, who was looking at him in anticipation.
> 
> Rukawa softly laughed. "What the brainy kitty! So what Tensai, will we eat curry rice?"
> 
> He pulled out that pan, which was investigated by Hanamichi. "Okay," the fox-eyed boy said with a smile."The good choose for today's dinner." And he settled down to cooking.
> 
> The kitten againg jumped on a chair and, with an interest, started to study an environment. As Hanamichi already had noticed, all around was clean and natty. 
> 
> 'How this kitsune managed to live in such cleanliness?' wondered Hanamichi. With shame, he remembered a mess in his oun room. Hanamichi's sight has stopped on the owner of the house. Astonished, he stared as Rukawa was knowingly making a dinner for himself and his guest. Hanamichi himself was not skilful in cooking, so he was VERY surprised to know that his archenemy is. 
> 
> Busily, placing plates on the table, Rukawa smiled to his visitor, "Just a moment please, and the dinner will be ready."
> 
> Hanamichi prosead staring at Rukawa, who prepared a meal(!!), talked much(!!) and smiled(!!) 'Neh, the word must be gone crazy or this is just not Rukawa. The kisune I know never would do any of those actions. I think that he even doesn't know how to smile. But still . . .'
> 
> Finishing his preparations, Rukawa set a plate in front of the kitten and said, "Eat, Tensai. You need it, 'cos you looks so skinny."
> 
> "Meow!" the kitten exclaimed resentfully, but Rukawa just smiled and set to his own food.
> 
> The kitten sniffed about. The food very good smelt. Hanamichi took a bit. Then another one. It was delicious! With an appetite, the kitten attacked his dinner. Speaking the true, this kitsune was a very good cook. Having licked his plate clean, the kitten found a new saucer with milk in front of himself. Hanamichi cast a wary glance at the fox-eyed boy and started to drink offered milk.
> 
> On the other hand, Rukawa already finished his dinner and, reclining against the back of his chair, studied his guest with an interest. He very liked the cats and this little one was very kawaii. Rukawa smiled when noticed as the kitten stealed a look at him from time to time, while was laping down its milk. 'Kawaii. Really kawaii!'
> 
> When the dinned was finished, Rukawa washed up dishes, then he made some tea to himself and directed to the livingroom. Beckoning the kitten to go after himself, he said, "Let's watch TV, Tensai."
> 
> The kitten jumped off the chair and rushed after the boy. Rukawa smirked. It was obvious that the kitten liked its new name "Tensai" and responded gladly to it. In the livingroom, Rukawa switched his video recorder on, set a videotape with the last NBA matches and was very surprised, noticing what interest the kitten watched basketball games with. 
> 
> "So do you like basketball?" he asked.
> 
> The kitten trow a glance at him. "Meow," was its affirmative reply.
> 
> Rukawa smiled. "I do too. Well, let's watch together."
> 
> With an equal interest, they watched the matches till the late night. Having watched up the tape to the end, Rukawa switched the video off and yawned. "I'm sleepy. Are you?"
> 
> The kitten yawned demonstratively and looked at the dark-haired boy as if asking 'Is this reply enough?' Rukawa giggled and picked the kitten in his arms. "Well, then let's take some sleep," he said and went upstairs, where his bedroom was.
> 
> As Hanamichi suspected, here was the same cleanness and orderliness as everywhere in the Rukawa's house. But here was noone as well. 'Is he really lives alone?' Hanamichi thought, looking at the dark-haired boy.
> 
> Rukawa carefully put his little guest onto the bad and the kitten stretched itself contentedly over the coverlet. Rukawa went to take shower, and when he returned, he saw that the kitten already is asleep. The boy smiled softly and also went to sleep.
> 
> **~ TBC ~**
> 
> **© Star Mirage, 2001 **

   [1]: mailto:stmirage@crosswinds.net



	4. part 4

Kitten - by Star Mirage

> **The Kitten**
> 
> by[Star Mirage][1]
> 
> _Disclaimer - Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.   
Author's note: Thank you people, who sent me comments about my fanfic. You asked for continuation? So it's here! Well, I dimidiated the last part on two and here is first part of it. Why I did it? Mmm... well, english never was my forte (btw, it isn't my native language), so although the story have been finished long ago, it gave me really hell time to translate it. ^^;; (But I hope you'll like the fic as I do ^_^) As always I'm really sorry about mistakes, the fic is unedited yet. (Until someone'll want to help me with editing it) And your comments are welcome!_
> 
> **Part Four**
> 
> Three days elapsed imperceptibly. But everyday Hanamichi didn't cease to be surprised. He never before saw Rukawa so open, expressive and regardful . Oh yes, the fox-eyed boy adored his new friend and pampered him all day long: he fed him, went for a walk with him, played with him . . .
> 
> 'As if it is the absolutelly two different persons', thought Hanamichi. 'Rukawa at school (the one he knew before) and Rukawa at home (whose nature was exposed to him in these three days)'.
> 
> As usual, in morning, Rukawa went on his daily basketball practice, leaving the kitten to sleep in his bed. When he came back he did a lunch for himself and the kitten. Hanamichi found that Rukawa is a good cook . . . Then, after lunch they both went to the nearest park for a walk . . . And after that Rukawa played with little Tensai at home. He usually smiled silently, looking as the kitten hunts after a baseball all over the house. . .
> 
> Hanamichi lifted his eyes and looked at the dark-haired boy. 
> 
> 'I like this kitsune more than that morose, melancholic and taciturn bozo that I've known before. To open himself he only needed a friend. . . Hm? Does it mean that he had no friends before?! Absolutely none? Oh!'
> 
> * * * *
> 
> Rukawa lifted his eyes off a sport magazine he was reading, resting on the floor, and looked at the red kitten, who nestled next to him and was 'reading' the magazine too. And again, Rukawa marveled at amazing gumption of his little guest. The name 'Tensai' fit never better to the kitten.
> 
> Rukawa softly smiled, but his smile slightly darkled as he remembered that the kitten doesn't belong to him, that Tensai perhaps has the owners, who were looking for their pet at the moment. . . But still Rukawa enjoyed the presence of the little creature in his house that lightened up his lonely life.
> 
> The kitten lifted his head up and stared at the human questionly.
> 
> "Meow?" he said.
> 
> "Meow," Rukawa replied.
> 
> He smiled again and, scratching the kitten behind his ears, turned over the page of the magazine and proceed to reading.
> 
> * * * *
> 
> It was spring time. All around was thick with life. . . Flavour of the fresh foliage sweetened through air. . . Everything was colourful, bright, breezy. . . Everything save the one. . .
> 
> Hanamichi casted a glance at the fox-eyed boy, who was sitting at the next desk, and shivered. To the classmates' and teacher's big surprise Rukawa was full awake and was staring through the window. . .
> 
> Last days he was more morose than always. He spoke to none. Not that he was talkative before, but now Rukawa even stopped to react to Hanamichi's insultes, which the redhead thought were an usual attribute of his relationship with the dark-haired kitsune.
> 
> Yeah, Rukawa was glum. It seems like a dark aura radiated off him and it kept everyone on the distance and disinclined to speak to the fox-eyed boy. . .
> 
> Hanamichi frowned. He suspected that he knows what the reason of his enemy's cheerless mood is. He suspected because this state of mind possessed Rukawa after the red kitten was gone.
> 
> Some days ago, at night, after tridays term that had been given Hanamichi by Miamoor, the red kitten jumped off the bed, where he was sleeping next to the human, and get out through the window. He rushed into the park where he found the queen of black cats, and she redeemed his human form to him. . .
> 
> Hanamichi was happy, if only there was no obtrusive sense of guilt toward Rukawa. 
> 
> Rukawa closed himself to the world and lost an interest to everything except basketball. The Kitsune very missed the kitten, but only Hanamichi knew it. . .
> 
> After school and basketball practice Hanamichi walked along the street. All around was smelling by spring. But the redhead's mind was far from admiring by its beauty. His thoughts returned toward one famous dark-haired kitsune. . . Cheerful, smiling, communicative. . . And now, morose, pensive, unconversable. . . 
> 
> Certainly, Hanamichi liked that side of Rukawa that he become acquainted with, being the red kitten. He grudgingly admitted that it was fun to live as a kitten in Rukawa's house. Kitsune could be very good host. . .
> 
> Yeah, it was fun. . . Hanamichi blushed, remembering. Who would knew that that damned kitsune liked to dance almost as much as he liked basketball? Rukawa could dance to any music: slow waltz or live techno-dance rhythms. And he was the very knowing and excellent dancer! But to the big Hanamichi's embarrassment, frequently, Rukawa's dance partner in slow dances appeared to be the red kitten - Tensai. Pressing the red pet to his chest, Rukawa gracefully twirlled all over the room . . .
> 
> But the most embarrassing were the moments when Rukawa undressed for a shower. And if there played a music in the room, then an usual disrobing turned into extempore striptease. The motions of the dark-haired boy were flowing and sensual. His body radiated pure sexiness. . . 
> 
> If Hanamichi wasn't in a cat's form at the time then he had fainted from the loss of blood through a nosebleed. Even now, the memory of that beautiful sensual body brought a blush on Hanamichi's cheek. . .
> 
> Yeah. It was fun to be Rukawa's kitten. . .
> 
> Red kitten. . . Red kitten . . ?
> 
> Hanamichi blinked surprisingly. His eyes set on a little red kitten that was sleeping behind a pet-shop window. Red from the tip of its tail to its ears, the kitten about half-year old was cosily lying on the windowsill, sleeping in the beams of the evening sun.
> 
> Hanamichi mused for a minute and then a bright smile lightened up on his face. 
> 
> "Ore wa Tensai!" exclaimed he and strode unhesitatingly into the shop.
> 
> **~ TBC ~**
> 
> **© Star Mirage, 2001 **

   [1]: mailto:stmirage@crosswinds.net



	5. part 5 and epilogue

Kitten - by Star Mirage

> **The Kitten**
> 
> by[Star Mirage][1]
> 
> _Disclaimer - Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue and etc.   
Author's note: Thanks to all those people, who sent me comments about this fanfic! I'm really happy to know that you like this my story._ _This is the last part of the fic (plus epilogue)! The fic is unedited yet, so I'm sorry about mistakes. (I know there are a lot of them in the text! Mmm... Maybe somebody wants to help me with correcting them?) ^_^ Well, your comments are welcome!_
> 
> **Part Five**
> 
> It was almost night as Rukawa returned from his usual individual practice on the nearest court. Half-dozing, he paid no attention to the surroundings. Only approaching to his house, he lifted his eyes and blinked surprisingly. There was no less a person than that annoying do-aho, standing at Rukawa's house front door.
> 
> "What are you doing here, do'aho?" Rukawa asked in his usual ice voice.
> 
> And immediately, Hanamichi reacted to the insult.
> 
> "Why you, kitsune!" but he have not got any word in reply, so he fell silent and stared at the ground with confusion.
> 
> "Well. . . mmm. . . here."
> 
> With that Hanamichi puled the red kitten out off his jacket and handed it to the dark-haired boy. Rukawa's eyes become wide with surprise.
> 
> "H-how . . ? What's this?" he asked, looking at the pet.
> 
> Hanamichi smiled nervously.
> 
> "This is a new Tensai. . . For you."
> 
> "How did you know?" demanded Rukawa, stroking absently the kitten to big pleasure of the latest. 
> 
> The redhead boy started to shuffle one his foot on the ground.
> 
> "Mmm. . . It's a long story."
> 
> Rukawa warily looked at the redhead. Then he passed by Hanamichi, opened the front door and walked in. After that he turned to face the redhead.
> 
> "I have my time" he said coldly.
> 
> "Huh?" Hanamichi lifted his head to look at the fox-eyed boy uncertainly, who was standing at the door, waiting.
> 
> "Do-aho," Rukawa rolled his eyes and went into the house, leaving the door open. 
> 
> 'Is it an invitation?' wondered Hanamichi. Then he ventured and came into the Fox' residence, shutting down the door behind himself. He took off his shoes and walked after Rukawa into the sittingroom. Rukawa took a glance at the redhead and said nothing.
> 
> 'So he really doesn't raise no objection to my presence here,' Hanamichi thought and followed Rukawa into the kitchen.
> 
> It was the same clean and orderly kitchen the redhead used to see some days ago. 
> 
> "What will you eat, Tensai?" Rukawa uttered, looking into his refrigerator.
> 
> "Meow?" two replies sounded synchronously.
> 
> Rukawa looked about and almost burst in laughter. The sight of embarrassed redhead, who understood what he did right now, was fun enough. Amused, Rukawa raised his eyebrow and looked at Hanamichi, waiting for an explanation. Hanamichi blushed.
> 
> "Eh. . . As I said it's a long story. . . Maybe we will have a tea for a beginning? And, please, give something to Tensai. He's hungry. "
> 
> With that he pointed at the red kitten that was sitting on the chair and curiously eyed all around itself. Rukawa nodded and started to do a tea for himself and his enemy, not forgetting to give some milk to his new kitten.
> 
> * * * *
> 
> Later, sitting on the sofa in the livingroom, Rukawa was carefully listening to Hanamichi's story. Although his face remained fixed in his usual cold mask, and one his hand absently stroked the kitten, that was sitting on the dark-haired boy laps, Rukawa missed no word from the redhead's story. 
> 
> Hanamichi sighed, taking breath after finishing his tale.
> 
> "Do you believe me?" he asked with a flutter, waiting for reaction. 'What if the kitsune will say that he doesn't believe me? It would be disappointing . . . But what if he'll say that he believes? That would be embarrassing. . .'
> 
> But Rukawa kept silent, gently stroking the kitten's tummy.
> 
> 'Had he listened me at all?!' Hanamichi flew into a rage. 
> 
> But when he was about to burst up, injured by Rukawa's silence, the fox-eyed boy lifted his head suddenly and looked at the redhead.
> 
> A moment after, Hanamichi's jaw dropped to the floor with a shock. Because Rukawa fell face down onto the sofa and started to laugh hysterically. While Hanamichi was staring in awe at the extraordinary scene - the laughing Mr. Ice King - the latter tried to utter something.
> 
> "And I was. . . wondering. . . why. . . that kitten. . . looked. . . on the verge of. . . of faintingfit every. . . every time I undressed. . ."
> 
> Hanamichi turned as red as tomato.
> 
> "Baka kitsune," he muttered, confused, looking at the shrieking with laughter the fox-eyed boy.
> 
> Through laugh, Rukawa managed to say in reply.
> 
> "Do'aho."
> 
> "Teme kitsune!" the redhead bursted up immediately. "How dare you call me by an idiot! I'm Tensai! And remember, you called me so yourself as I was in a cat form."
> 
> Rukawa sniffed, calming down, but a mischievous smirk had not left his face.
> 
> "Well," he said. "It's true, as a kitten you was genius. But as a human you're do'aho."
> 
> "Teme kitsune!" Hanamichi yelled. 
> 
> He intended to jump onto the sofa, but tripped over his own leg and fell face down on the floor. Seeing that, Rukawa started to laugh yet more.
> 
> "Clumsy do'aho."
> 
> **Epilogue **
> 
> *** One year after ***
> 
> "Hey, Tensai! I brought a new pack of cat-food for you!"
> 
> Rukawa sat on the sofa and gently stroked a fullgrown fuzzy red cat, that was sitting on his laps. The red head of Hanamichi peeked out of the kitchen, observing the livingroom. Hanamichi smiled, after he noticed Rukawa and the cat. 
> 
> Hanamichi approached to the sofa, stopped behind it, then leaned to Rukawa and strained him in his arms. He planted a light kiss on the fox-eyed boy's neck, then demonstrated a video-camera that he rented today.
> 
> "Look, Kaede, what I brought!"
> 
> "What for?" Rukawa asked, stroking the cat's fur lazily.
> 
> Hanamichi smirked, "You'll see." 
> 
> He went toward the TV-set, laid the camera on it, and, directing focus at the sofa, pressed the button *Record*. Then the redhead went back to Rukawa and sat down next to him. Pulling the dark-haired boy to himself and throwing his arms around his waist, Hanamichi whispered into his lover's ear.
> 
> "We'll shoot a film about this day. Remember, today is a year since I have brought Tensai to you. We have to celebrate it!"
> 
> Rukawa smirked.  
"Yeah, like usual happy family does."
> 
> With delight, Hanamichi pecked Rukawa at a cheek.  
"Of course! You know you are very lucky to have two Tensais in your home!"
> 
> Rukawa ironically sniffed.  
"I see only one Tensai here," and he pointed at the cat.
> 
> The redhead withdrew resentfully, "And who am I then?!"
> 
> "You're do'aho," Rukawa smiled.
> 
> "Teme, Kitsune!!" 
> 
> Hanamichi threw himself at the fox-eyed boy, but unlike of what he would done the last year, he pressed Rukawa with the weight of his body to the sofa, kicking the cat away, and run his hands under the dark-haired boy's shirt. For a second, he turned to the cat and said.
> 
> "Go to the kitchen, Tensai. And don't disturb us for a hour or two... We will be very busy."
> 
> With that Hanamichi attacked Rukawa's mouth, covering his lips with his own and kissing his lover passionately. Rukawa wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and drew Hanamichi more closely...
> 
> The red cat looked at the men, who were making out on the sofa, and walked out of the room...
> 
> The camera kept on recording...
> 
> **~ OWARI ~**
> 
> **PS: **Thank to everyone for patience. Last days I was busy with one of my russian sites. It's "Fanfics from Russia" and if you know russian language, then visit it. There are a lot of fanfics that I have no time to translate into English ^^;; [http://www.geocities.com/fanfromrus/main.htm][2]
> 
> **© Star Mirage, 2001 **

   [1]: mailto:stmirage@crosswinds.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/fanfromrus/main.htm



End file.
